Cookies
by Fire and Ice will always love
Summary: Yata tries to sneak some of Mikoto's cookies when he is caught! MikotoxYata YAOI ***When this reaches 50 favs I'll post another!***


Mikoto and Yata were left to watch over the bar for the afternoon. Yata was inside messing around on his skateboard while Mikoto was outside having a smoke.

While Yata was playing with his skateboard he accidentally bumped into the counter, hearing a plate rattle.

"Huh...?" He looked up. Sitting on the ledge was a plate cookies, with a small note beside them.

"_For Mikoto, from Anna...tch, whatever. He won't notice if I just take one._" Yata eagerly eyed the cookies, searching for the perfect one. He bit into it, they were still warm, chocolate oozing out the sides.

"_Holy shit these are heavenly...maybe just one more._" Yata was just about to bite into another cookie when,

"What do you think you're doing."

Yata froze, eyes widened. He had been caught.

He threw the cookie back down on the plate. "Uh... nothing! Ha ha ha..." he laughed nervously.

Mikoto was walking closer and closer to him. "Did anyone say those were for you?"

Yata backed up as far as he could, his back hitting the wall. "W-Well, no..."

"Looks like you owe me now." Mikoto said in his deep, husky voice.

"I-I can try to bake another batch I guess..."

"No, I have plenty," Mikoto said, grabbing Yata's arm. "I was thinking of...something else."

He leaned over, licking a drip of chocolate off the boy's cheek.

Yata gasped and squirmed. "W-Wait,"

Mikoto didn't listen as he silenced Yata with his lips, running his tongue over the boy's bottom lip, tasting the sweet sugar.

Yata moaned as he felt the King's tongue enter his mouth, he could feel it roam and push against his. He fought back, tasting the bitterness of cigarettes. He didn't mind it, however he was too distracted by a hand that was running up his shirt.

Mikoto glided his hand across Yata's smooth but toned stomach, reaching up to pinch one of his hard nipples.

Yata gasped, no one had ever touched him like this before. He felt the King's flames flicker against his body, engulfing his body in heat.

The broke apart, both gasping for air. However it didn't take long for Mikoto to recover, as he stuck his lips onto Yata's neck, sucking and biting.

Yata moaned, feeling the pain mixed with pleasure. He squirmed as the King nipped at his colas bone, running his tongue over his HOMRA tattoo.

The King then reached for Yata's shirt, pulling it up over his head. He then reached for the boy's belt buckle, unbuckling it with one hand. He pulled the boys pants off, throwing them across the room.

Yata hissed at the cold air that hit his body. He squirmed, feeling so vulnerable under the man's grasp. Mikoto gently grabbed the bulge that was starting to form in the boy's pants, sliding his hand up and down, earning a low moan.

He chuckled at the boy's innocence. He was so soft, so pure, so...destroyable.

Yata frowned, realizing he was the only one that was nearly naked. He grabbed the King's shirt, pulling it off of him. He then pulled down Mikoto's pants, causing his hardened member to protrude from beneath his boxers. His eyes widened at the sight of it. It was big, much bigger than his.

Mikoto slowly pulled his boxers down, allowing his length to stand up completely. He grabbed the back of Yata's head, pushing it down so he was eye-level with it.

"_Does he want me to..?_" Yata's eyes widened, cheeks blushing. "But I-I've never...!"

"Now." Mikoto demanded.

Yata nervously took the member into his mouth, or at least as much as he could. He sucked and swirled his tongue around the tip, causing the King to groan loudly. Mikoto's leaned his head back in pure bliss, panting.

He grabbed the boy's black hat, pulling it off his head. He looked so sexy and innocent with his hair disheveled.

_"I am going to fuck him raw."_

Mikoto ran his fingers through the thick locks, thrusting his member into Yata's mouth. He was close, and he could feel it.

Mikoto's hips began to shake, his breath getting more and more rapid. He quickened his pace, groaning loudly.

"Shit...ah, I'm gonna..." Mikoto suddenly came, his seed covering the young boy's mouth and face.

The sight of this brought a new wave of excitement to him, his length hardening again already.

"Get on the table." He said, pulling Yata up to his feet.

Yata nodded his head, getting up onto the table. Mikoto laid him down on his stomach, pulling his ass up into the air.

Yata yelped as the King smacked his ass, but couldn't help but to feel turned on.

Mikoto bit the elastic band of Yata's underwear with his teeth, pulling him down around his knees.

Yata blushed brightly, no one had ever seen him naked before. Not only that, but it was his leader, his King of all people, seeing him in such a helpless state.

Yata was shook from his thoughts as Mikoto ran a finger through his crack, then leaned down to lick it.

"Aah!" He yelped. "D-Don't...ohh!"

Mikoto lapped up the taste of the skater, pushing his tongue inside the tight hole. He stretched and wetted it, earning mewls from the teen.

"Put your hands behind your back." Mikoto ordered, picking up his belt. He wrapped his belt around the boy's wrists, pulling it tight.

Yata felt scared, but oh, how it turned him on.

Mikoto grabbed the boy's legs, laying his stomach flat with his feet hanging, leaving Yata bent over the table. Suddenly Yata felt something prodding at his entrance, then slight pressure as the King slid a finger inside of him. Then a second was added, causing a slight pain. After a third was added Yata gasped at the stinging feeling. If this hurt so bad, how the hell was it going to feel when Mikoto was inside him?

The three fingers left, follows by something rather large poking at his hole. He could feel Mikoto slowly sliding in, it was hot and it burned, he could feel himself being stretched to the limit.

Yata whimpered, tears welling up in his eyes. "S-Stop, it hurts..."

"Shh, the pain will be gone soon." Mikoto whispered in his ear, rubbing his sides. He licked the salty tear off Yata's face, then nibbled on his ear.

Then he started to move, slowly pulling in and out.

In.

Out.

In.

And out.

Yata began to feel pleasure, still mixed with pain. He gasped, wanting to grab onto the table, but his hands were still bound.

"So...fucking..tight." Mikoto groaned, picking up his pace.

"Ah...gah, fuck!" Yata moaned, pushing his hips backwards.

Mikoto slapped his ass and grabbed it, slowly sinking his finger nails into the thick skin. Yata groaned, the pain and vulnerability seemed to turn him on even more.

"H-Harder, fuck me harder!" He gasped, mouth agape.

"Beg for it." The King smirked.

Yata blushed, as much as he hated being told what to do, "Please, f-fuck me harder...ah!"

"That's not good enough."

"Please, sir, fu...mmh! F-Fuck me harder..I-I beg you!" Yata pleaded.

"As you wish." Mikoto grinned.

He pulled the boy closer, pounding into him mercilessly.

Yata screamed with pleasure as his King hit a certain bundle of nerves.

"Oh fuck! P-Please right there! Right fucking there!" Yata begged, overwhelmed by such pleasures.

Mikoto obliged, aiming for the sweet spot. He grabbed the teen's hard member, wiping the pre-cum off the tip. He began to stroke it slowly.

Yata's eyes rolled back, gasping for air. The amount of feelings were almost too much to take.  
His hips began to shudder, feeling a pressure build up in his stomach.

"Ahh! Mikoto-san, I..." Yata moaned, he knew he was soon about to cum.

Mikoto was almost at his limit as well, he could feel Yata's already tight walls beginning to clench around him.

"M-Mikoto! Ahh, mmhm...oh shit!" Yata's entire body began to shake as he reached his climax.

"MIKOTO!" He screamed, seeing stars as his body was over taken by such ecstasy he had never felt before.

Mikoto could no longer contain himself as Yata's walls tightened in on his member.

"Misaki!" He gasped, slowing his thrusts as he came inside the boy.

He collapsed on top of Yata, panting, covered in sweat. Yata too had a thin layer of sweat on him, feeling the King's fire flicker at his sides. He reached up and turned the boy's head, kissing him fully on the lips.

He untied Yata, pulling him close. Yata wrapped his arms and legs around Mikoto, deepening the kiss even further. He moaned, his body was fatigued, but he want to...

**_"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY BAR?!"_**The two red heads turned to see Izumo standing in the doorway, looking like he was either going to faint or kill someone. Maybe both.

"...Shit."

* * *

I recently just started watching this anime and I'm addicted! They're all so hot... *drools* XD

Be looking for more _K _stories from me, I hope to write more soon!

((And sorry for any mistakes, it's two in the morning and all the words are starting to blur together. xD))

R&R!


End file.
